custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lekrosu
Lekrosu was an insane Makuta and the leader of a group called the Cult of Teridax in the Cities of Spherus Universe. History Early Life Lekrosu was created by the Great Spirit Mata Nui from Antidermis on an island in the Southern Islands. He joined the Brotherhood of Makuta soon after his creation. Like all other Makuta, it was his task to create Rahi to populate the Matoran Universe, and he did so, although the species he created are currently unknown. Lekrosu was appointed by the leader of the Brotherhood, Miserix, to one or more islands in the Southern Island Chains, not far from his original place of creation. When Makuta Teridax announced his plan to overthrow the Great Spirit Mata Nui, Lekrosu was one of the many Makuta who sided with him. At this point in his life, Lekrosu's mental state had begun to degrade and he began to adore Makuta Teridax, thinking of him like a god. It is unknown what happened to Lekrosu when Teridax initiated the final stages of his plan and seized control of the Great Spirit Robot. Although most other Makuta were killed so as to leave Teridax with no one who could potentially overthrow him, Lekrosu survived this, and later awoke on the reformed Spherus Magna. ''Cult of Teridax'' On Spherus Magna, Lekrosu found three other Makuta, Dacciah, Gortak, and one other, who had also survived Teridax's genocide, and had no knowledge of recent events. They found out about Teridax's death and the reformation of the planet, and several other events that had taken place in the period of time that they seemed to lack knowledge of. Lekrosu believed, and convinced his companions, that they had survived because Teridax had chosen them to revive him. The three Makuta built a cult around this idea, and their numbers grew rapidly. Lekrosu began to hear Teridax's voice in his head, telling Lekrosu how to resurrect him. Lekrosu found a large crater in a desert that had been created during the reformation of Spherus Magna, and made it into a temple. With his new followers, they began to prepare for the ritual that Teridax's voice had explained to Lekrosu. Lekrosu was later told by the voice that he would need to acquire the Kanohi Kraahkan, Avohkii, and one of the two Olmaks, all of which resided in a secret chamber under the city The Great Hand. Lekrosu sent many of his followers to steal these masks and destroy the city, but did not go with them. His followers returned, but they had not been able to retrieve the Kanohi Avohkii, as it had been previously stolen. The voice of Teridax told Lekrosu that this wouldn't matter, and they prepared to commence the ritual. As the ritual was beginning, two Toa, Karov and Pozic, arrived in the crater. They were captured by several cultists, and Lekrosu explained his plans to them. Lekrosu then attempted to complete the ritual, but it failed for an unknown reason. Lekrosu blamed the two Toa for this, explaining that their presence on this "sacred ground" had disrupted the ritual. He challenged the Toa to a duel. Early on in the fight, Lekrosu managed to stab the Toa of Magnetism, Pozic. The wound wasn't fatal, but Pozic wasn't able to fight, and collapsed. Karov, the Toa of Fire, became enraged and called upon his elemental powers. Using these, as well as his prowess in combat, Karov overpowered Lekrosu, and slashed his torso into pieces. Lekrosu was fatally wounded, and was left by Karov to die. But Lekrosu managed to survive Karov's lethal sword strikes using his Mask of Persistence. The Kanohi was in the process of repairing his body, but as it did so, he was unable to move. As he healed, the voice that he had believed to be that of Makuta Teridax spoke to him. It explained that Lekrosu had been fooled, and that it wasn't truly Teridax. It explained that the ritual did in fact work, and that it could now enter the world with a physical form. A figure emerged from a strange dark light, and applied an unknown power to Lekrosu, destroying his mind so as to render his Kanohi's healing powers useless. This mental strike proved fatal to Lekrosu. Abilities and Traits Like most Makuta, Lekrosu possessed the 42 Kraata powers as well as the ability to create Kraata. He possessed many other powers that are the same as those belonging to nearly every other member of his species, such as the ability to create and use a Shadow Hand. Before the reformation of Spherus Magna, Lekrosu had been slightly mentally unstable, and had viewed Teridax as godlike. After the reformation, Lekrosu began hearing a voice in his head that he believed belonged to Teridax, which drove him even more insane. Lekrosu possessed a great fighting prowess, especially with a sword, as well as extremely fast reflexes. He did lack overall strength, however, and was smaller than many other members of his species. Appearances *''Deception of Honor'' - First Appearance, Deceased Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta